The present invention relates to information retrieval.
Information retrieval is the activity of obtaining information resources relevant to an information need from a collection of information resources. Searches can be based on metadata, text and image indexing. Automated information retrieval systems are used to facilitate searching and reduce information overload. Many universities and public libraries use information retrieval systems to provide access to books, journals and other documents. Web search engines are the most visible information retrieval applications.